1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover of an openable motor vehicle roof. More specifically, the invention is a cover for an openable motor vehicle roof that seals when an object is pinched by the cover.
2. Description of Related Art
German Utility Model DE 297 04 030 U1 discloses a cover of a sliding vehicle roof in which a transparent pane cover plate, and an attachment part which lies underneath the pane are joined to one another at edges thereof by a plastic frame attached by a foaming or injection process. The plastic frame has a contour formed on a periphery thereof for holding a sealing part.
The sealing part can be hollow, as disclosed in published German Patent Application DE 44 27 537 A1, and a pressure-sensitive, strip-shaped sensor element integrated therein for detecting pinching when the cover closes. Insertion of the sensor element into the hollow seal part and attachment of the seal to the cover require expensive production and installation steps which make the production of a sliding roof cover expensive.